Promises
by FallinAngel25
Summary: Pharoah Atem has no choice but to leave the world of the living. Anzu is falling apart but doesn't realizes that a certain CEO is watching over her. Warning: Lemon scene. One-shot K X A


FallinAngel25: Okay this is a one shot fic. The very first one I have ever made. So I hope you all like. And yes this is lemon fic!! FallinAngel can be bad too ya know! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

_Okay just incase some of you don't get confused. This is basically episode 220. Yugi and the gang found out that they have to return Yami (Atem) to the world of the dead. So Yugi has to beat Yami in a duel in order to do it._

Yugi heard a knock on his door. He didn't who would be up at this hour.

"Can I come in?" said a voice. It was Anzu. But why was she here?

"Of course," Yugi had a feeling that she was expecting someone else.

"I just came here to tell you that we'll be arriving at the tomb in the morning…" she shifted her eyes around the room.

"Alright, my partner and I will be prepared…" Yugi smiled.

Anzu couldn't hold a truthful face. Her face wasn't cheerful or filled with light anymore.

"Ah, is there something you need to tell me?" Yugi was a bit concern because she didn't move or say anything for awhile."

Anzu eyes widen in surprise. "N,n,no I'm fine, sorry that's all I had to say," she put on a false smile. "Good luck Yugi." And with that she left the room.

Yugi held the puzzle. He knew that Anzu wanted to see Yami.

He continued on to work on his deck not knowing that there was someone crying at the other side of the door.

Everything was quiet and dark. The sky was clear, the wind calm. And everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone. The CEO was still awake. Tomorrow could change everything. He felt lost in his thoughts. If Yugi wins, then the pharaoh would have to go back to the world of death, but if he wins then Yami or Atem whatever you call him will stay. But which one is the right one?

He put a hand on his forehead. All this thinking about winning and losing was giving him a killer migraine. His thoughts were put to rest when he heard Mokuba snore. Kaiba shook his head. "I'm glad you're sleeping well," Kaiba would give his right arm if he could sleep right now. Maybe a walk would help.

It didn't help.

He was still I lost in his thoughts. Everyone tried to hide it. Everyone tried to encourage one another telling them that everything was going to be okay. Wearing fake smiles on there faces. But he knew that they were all wrong. The pharaoh was living forever. And nothing would change that.

Kaiba knew that Yugi would be victorious and Yami would leave the world of the living. He stopped. Yami was leaving. Kaiba even thought of him as a friend. And now he's losing that friend. It was sad. All of a sudden he heard a noise. Not any noise, but sobbing. Someone was crying?

He looked to his left. There was a door that wasn't closed all the way. Kaiba walked towards the door to see who it was. His back was against the wall and he sneaked a look into the room.

There she was. Sitting on her bed crying. It was like he could smell her tears. He leaned closer. She was mumbling something. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" she covered her face. "He's leaving, he's going away and there's nothing you can do about it!" She felt so guilty. That it was her fault that he was leaving.

Kaiba looked away. She was crying about Yami. It made him angry. The pharaoh doesn't even realizes what he was doing to everyone, what he was doing to Anzu.

Kaiba let out a deep sad sigh. Her crying was too much for him. He backed away but didn't see some of the cargo behind him. And (yes he did) tripped over them making a loud crash noise. What Kaiba clumsy???

Anzu shot her head up. She opened her door to see someone tangled in boxes and clothes. She sighed.

"Honestly Jounouchi I don't need you eavesdropping on me." Her eyes were on fire.

Kaiba had all these clothes on him that she didn't recognize him. Luckily he had a baseball cap fall on his head at the right time.

"Well Jounouchi!!" she was furious. "What do you want huh?"

Kaiba didn't know what to do. If Anzu finds out that he was the one that was snooping around, well, she might tell everyone and oh the humiliation. There was only one thing Kaiba could do. Lie.

"Ahh, cough, umm sorry Anzu…" he tried the best he could to imitate the underdogs voice.

Anzu eyed him. Something wasn't right…

"Jounouchi," she asked, "What's wrong with your voice? And how come you apologized to me so quickly?"

Kaiba was frozen. "Er, I have a bad cold?" Kaiba you are so stupid he thought.

Anzu bend down in front of him. She put her hand on the cap. Kaiba held his breath. She lifted only to bear his eyes.

"Well Jounouchi," she started, "Either I'm blind or you have blue eyes…"

"There, uh, contacts?" he stuttered. He was actually afraid of Anzu for a sec.

She shook her head. "God Kaiba you are such a bad liar…" her voice cracked up. Her face was burning and tears began to fall.

Kaiba sat up place his hand under her chin and face her eyes to his. "No more crying alright?" his voice was soft and calm. Much more different then usual.

He then helped her up. Then Anzu did something so surprising. She burst out laughing. Kaibas eye twitched. He felt his cheeks burn up. "OMG Kaiba!" she couldn't stop laughing. "I can't believe you actually tripped over the cargo, and then try to act like Jounouchi." She wiped her tears away to see that Kaiba was bright red.

"Thank you," she said.

"For making you smile?" he said. Anzu nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Ya, just don't tell anyone about this ok?" he was still embarrassed. She smiled. "So," he said, "Want to talk about it? I mean, you know." Anzu thought for a while. She took his hand. "Let's talk inside."

Kaiba blushed even more. "In there??" his voice was close to a girl. "But that's your room!" Anzu just ignored Kaiba and pulled him in anyways.

It was at least an hour that Kaiba was in Anzu's room. They were talking about a lot of things. About Yami, themselves, and about there past adventures they had. You know saving the world and so on.

"Anzu…" Kaiba whispered. "Why don't you tell him how you feel…"

She blushed. "What!?"

"Don't play stupid, I know that you have the hots for him. These eyes of mine never lie. I can see it in your face, your…eyes. Your…lips."

He felt stupid for talking like that.

"I, I can't." she said.

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same way for me…"

The room grew quiet. Anzu felt tears in her eyes. She look away and felt like she was going to burst. But a something squeezed her hand. It was Kaiba. He was holding her hand.

"Don't cry…" he stared at her. "You'll make me cry…"

Anzu couldn't stop. She only held Kaibas hand tighter. Kaiba then did the unthinkable and pulled her into an embrace hug. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Anzu buried her head into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay," his voice was so quiet. "It's ok to let it out, it's ok."

Anzu sobbed loudly against him. She held him tightly. They pulled away. Kaiba wiped away her tears. "K,Kaiba…" she felt alone still. He ran his fingers through her hair. Anzu finally looked face to face to him. There eyes were locked. He felt himself moving closer to her.

He felt himself needing her. Wanting her badly. They're faces nearly touching. She can feel his warm breath on her neck. A tear fell. Her heart beat was faster when she felt his lips on her cheek, kissing the tear away. He trailed his kisses down her face to her chin. She gasp when he nipped her neck softly.

Kaiba pulled Anzu closer. Anzu closed her eyes. She felt his lips brush against hers. Then he finally kissed her. Taking her breath away. Anzu felt how aggressive the kiss was, yet it was so gentle. Her arms wrapped around Kaibas neck. His hands were locked around her waist. He then moved her on his lap causing her to gasp. He took the advantage and gave her an open mouth kiss. Anzu felt weak when she felt his hot tongue enter her mouth.

She let out a moan. Kaiba continued to kiss down her neck, leaving wet marks. Her hands were entangled in his hair. Suddenly he lowered her on the bed. He pressed hard against her body. The breaths were now shorter gasps. Her hands then rubbed against his chest and slowly took his black battle city shirt off. He flipped her around so that she was untop.

He slid her top off as well and kissed her chest. His hand then slipped under her red skirt. Anzu held Kaiba tighter. Her moans were louder. And Kaiba liked it. He smashed his lips against hers as they crashed to the bed. It was a night of lust and love and nothing could changed it.

It was morning and the sun was bright and joyful. Everyone was up, stretching and ready to start the final day of the Pharaoh. But they didn't what lustful things happened on that night.

Anzu slowly opened her eyes. She look beside her to see a peaceful Seto Kaiba sleeping. She smiled and kissed his neck. He turn around and smirked.

"Good morning too…" he said kissing her forehead.

"Todays a big day," she said holding his hand.

"Yes I know…" He then searched for his clothes. "We better hurry or the others will look for us." She nodded and quickly out her clothes on. Before they left, she held Kaiba back.

"Promise me…" she said. "Promise me that you won't leave me ever."

Kaiba held her close and kissed her softly. "I promise you Anzu Masaki. I will never leave you." She held him close.

The door then burst open. "Hey have you seen Seto?" Kaiba and Anzu froze, they were still hugging. Mokubas mouth hit the ground. And then he started to laugh. The too lovers were blushing madly. Kaiba then glared at Mokuba. The young Kaiba only smiled. "Seto here's your trench coat. Everyone else is waiting outside." The boy then ran off.

"Will he tell?" Anzu asked.

Don't worry he wont." He said with a smile. He held her hand and they left the room. Ready to finish the painful journey that awaits them.

Mokuba couldn't help but smile at the too. There goes the perfect couple. He sees Anzu leaning her head against Kaiba's shoulder. Mokuba swore he heard his brother say something.

"I promise you that I will never leave, I will stay by your side till the end of time."

"I love you…"

**The end!**

FallinAngel25: Holy & that was a long one shot fanfic. Oh well. It was great!!! SO PERFECT!!! I hope you all like it too! Please Read and Review.


End file.
